THROUGH TIME
by enigmz
Summary: rose never expected anything... but then scorpius somehow made his way to mess with her thoughts and she is left to wonder what will happen if she unleash's her feeling! pls do review.
1. Chapter 1

**THROUGH TIME**

As time flew by…rose grew up to be the best of the new generation….just like her mother as aunt ginny always told her. When she started her term in Hogwarts she knew one thing her father had warned her about…to stay away from the malfoy boy. She never understood why her father despised the malfoy's so much after so many years since the battle had been. But who was she to ask,she just knew she had to keep her distance and she tried really hard. She would have never thought that just one mistake on her schedule would cost her so much as far as her heart to scorpius.

"arghh….al? wots this mess??" as rose checked his potion which was smelling horrid.

"I d..dunno rose. It…it jus… I must have put something wrong!"al said with a look of despair. Al was not bad at portions but he had his moments, rose loved her cousin…she knew he had tried really hard to get this right…so she decided to help him.

"Honestly al…we have had potions for 3 years now n you still mess things up. Here please give me that"

Getting things done for him was fun because he always did something out of the box for her like it was as simple as saying thankyou. Just when rose and al had got everything in order, scorpius walked past their table

" Trying new stuff huh weasley?"

Rose was shocked!malfoy??? was he talking to her??? Before she could answer he was out of earshot. God rose thought it was the very first time he had actually spoken to her. She had imagined that if they would ever speak it would be more along the lines of insulting each other…but this was different, his tone was different,more like he was teasing her in a friendly manner. She felt the urge to walk up to him and talk…but then who was she kidding…they were enemies before they were even born,there was no way she could extend friendship to this very mysterious and good looking boy who just happened to be the malfoy heir and maybe she was overreacting…maybe he did mean to be rude.. she just took it in another way.

"rosie???,…..ROSE?? hello?? Are you okay?"al asked her…she had obviously missed what al was talking and now he was looking at her like she had just tranced from a different world.

"ya.. al 'm fine….omg! 'm late for hogwarts history il see you at lunch bye" and with that she left al behind who was staring at her like someone had hit him on his head and the poor guy din't know how to react. Rose ran up to d tower where her history class was and found the class empty…she wondered why no one was there…and then

"dammit!!! Its lunch" she muttered to herself. What was wrong with her? No wonder al was so shocked…. And this was because of that stupid malfoy who just happened to say one line to her which made her feel everything at once. His voice…oh yea he had that husky voice…and the way he said weasley.... OH DAM NO NO NO… what was wrong with her why was she drooling over something as silly as that… she was loosing it n before it became evident to others she thought of putting it to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the Gryffindor table ready to be assaulted by questions that she knew she had to answer.

"rosie… what is wrong with you??? Why did you run off like that? And hogwarts history class??? Is sumthing of matter?? Hello??? do you mind answering???"

" I would…give me a chance to. Its nothing al… I just got confused. Btw where is james I haven't seen him all day?"

" He's around…but u young lady are acting weird n 'm starting to wonder what d reason could be"

" Its…its nothing al..seriously… oh there's james…he's coming here al…lets jus drop this topic… please"

"hello kiddos…how you doin today? And before you ask how mine was..it was splendid…quidditch can do wonders to your mood u know"

Well yes rose thought…it could… but knowing james she knew he always exaggerated. He had this thing for sports which could burn any one within reach.. es he had talent just like uncle harry he was the seeker. Aunt ginny always told me that I bore traits of becoming a part of the team… that was when I was 7, at 13 I was miserable at flying…playing was a serious risky business for me!! But I loved the game neways…having almost my entire family go gaga over it…I really had to have some respect for that sport.

We sat talking for the rest of the lunch and before we knew, it was time to resume the class schedules… I made my way to ancient runes.. I was just 'bout to take the stairs which led to the class…something shiny caught my eye.. I thought for approximately 4seconds and then decided to go check out what that was….i knew I'd miss something important in ancient runes…but the library was my resort. I went past the corridor and it led to room of requirements…oh boy was I bein curious??!!! I was inquisitive to the last word. Just as I was about to enter…malfoy called from behind

" Being a secret detective are you weasley?"

"scorpius!! What are you doing here??"I managed to ask… my mind was definitely playing weird games…suddenly I was conscious of myself, of him and the fact that we were alone.

"I could ask the same you know?? But then I guess I know what your doin"

"and what 'm I doing??"

"To start with…your actually talking to me… politely!! Which is a surprise… weasley??!! Hmmmm…. Are you really one of them?!"

"ha ha!! I could be rude…if you insist!! And besides 'm talking to you because you started talking first"

"hmmm.. your right! Sorry to interrupt you then…I shall leave you to your work…good day weasley!" and with that scorpius turned to walk way.

A lot of things happened at the same time… she saw him turning away and was just fighting herself to not stop him, just when scorpius turned and saw the conFusion on her face… and before she knew she ran toward him… and to her surprise he caught hold of her and kissed her.

She had never known how really it would be to kiss, and to kiss scorpius was something she had never even imagined. But the way they were kissing,she felt like she had always known that some day she would kiss him and everything would change.

Scorpius held her tight… she was amazing. She stirred feelings in him which he had never experienced. Who was this girl he thought? He knew she was a weasley and their families were arched enemies…then why was she kissing him back with such intensity that he thought he'd die if she stopped and if she continued he wouldn't know where this would end. The last coherent thought he had was that he needed this kiss.. he needed her…he needed rose weasley!

It must have been a lifetime rose thought… the soul shattering kiss she shared with scorpius was nothing less than a fantasy! She pulled back staring into his eyes… not knowing what to say next…he still held her which she considered a good sign. Now was the time to set things straight she thought and she was willing to do anything to get scorpius into her life.


End file.
